


Escuchar a escondidas crea  malentendidos

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fake Moaning, Friendship, Misunderstandings, fem!AsagiriGen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: "¡Senkuu! ¡¿Qué le haces a Gen?!""¿Huh?"O una situación en la que todos terminan siendo unos malpensados cuando Senkuu solo intentaba ayudar a Gen
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Escuchar a escondidas crea  malentendidos

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... esto está inspirado en una imagen que vi de Gen en versión femenina. Es preciosa 💜💜

Ryuusui iba tarareando feliz hacia su cabaña, feliz por el avance realizado en la construcción del Perseo; hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio a Chrome frente al laboratorio con cara contrariada. Quiso averiguar en qué dirección soplaban los vientos de la cabeza de su compañero, así que giró y fue a su encuentro

  
"¡Hey Chrome! Hombre, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

  
Ni bien terminó de decir eso, se escucharon unos gritos "¡Ah-ah! ¡Senkuu-chan, duele!"

  
Chrome se rascó la nuca, claramente incómodo "Dejé unos papeles que debo revisar, pero parece que adentro están... ocupados"

  
"Ya veo, bueno era inevitable" sonrió

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó una voz decidida y cautelosa detrás de ellos. Era Kohaku, acompañada por una Nikki lista para pelear y Ruri

  
"No no, no es algo malo. Baja tus armas, gorila" respondió Chrome, abatido "Son Senkuu y Gen" no pasó ni un segundo antes de recibir un golpe de Kohaku

  
Ruri soltó una pequeña risa ante el comportamiento de ambos "¿Qué sucede con ellos?" le preguntó al capitán

  
Él chasqueó los dedos "Solo se divierten, vamos no h-"

  
"E-espera Senkuu-chan, no tan rápido! A-ah~" se escuchaban los lloriqueos de Gen

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaban y a unos pocos metros vieron cómo Ukyo llegaba corriendo, bastante alterado "¿Están bien? Escuché unos gritos hace un momento"

  
Nadie pudo decir nada porque se escuchó un fuerte gruñido desde adentro de la cabaña "Gen, deja de moverte tanto"

  
"¡Pero duele mucho! No te cuesta nada ser más amable"hubo una pausa "Y más con esa cosa tan grande que tienes ahí"

  
Al parecer solo Ukyo fue capaz de escuchar la última parte, fue una bendición que en medio de la noche no se pudiera ver su rostro colorado "No me digas que..." comentó con horror, no había tenido intención en saber que sus compañeros habían llegado a ese nivel de intimidad

  
"Así parece" respondió Ryuusui. Estaba feliz por ellos, pero particularmente él no era fan de quedarse a escuchar y le exasperaba un poco que nadie parecía querer moverse de su lugar

  
"¡Qué bueno! Me alegro por Senkuu y Gen" dijo Ruri mientras juntaba sus palmas "Ya era hora, en verdad"

  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Nikki con curiosidad. Hasta ahora ella no había dicho nada por estar demasiado avergonzada. A ella sí se le notaba el rojo brillante en las mejillas

  
"¡Ja! Es cierto lo que dice Ruri-nee" añadió Kohaku "En nuestra aldea, el nuevo jefe y la sacerdotisa deben tener hijos para continuar con el legado de las 100 historias"

  
Ruri asintió "Al contrario de las demás parejas, ellos están más presionados o el pueblo empezará a cuestionarlos" dijo con seriedad

"Aun así, no deja de sorprenderme por parte de Senkuu. Pensé que a él solo le gustaba la ciencia" reflexionó Kohaku

  
"Eso quiere decir que si Ruri y Senkuu hubieran seguido casados, entonces..." Chrome no pudo terminar su frase porque empezó a echar espuma por la boca

  
"S-sí, pero él se divorció, así que no podíamos exigirle nada" dijo Ruri, tratando de tranquilizar a Chrome

  
"Pero, ¿eso está bien?" preguntó Nikki "Gen no es parte de su aldea, ¿la aceptarán como jefa o algo así?"

  
Kohaku soltó un suspiró antes de responder. En realidad era una buena pregunta "De alguna forma se los ganó a todos" rio "Además Senkuu es hijo del fundador, ¿no? Eso debería compensarlo" dijo con una capa de duda

Ryuusui, harto de toda esa charla que no entendía, puso sus intereses primero "Bueno, como sea. Solo para que lo sepan YO seré el padrino de esa criatura. He dicho"

"¿Padrino de quién?" preguntó Ginro, quien pasaba por ahí con su hermano

"Del bebé de Senkuu y Gen, por supuesto. Será el primer nacido en el Reino de la Ciencia" sonrió orgulloso y chasqueó sus dedos

Ambos guardias se miraron, incrédulos "¿Bebé?" preguntó Kinro "Creo que te confundes de personas"

"Solo escucha" dijo Ruri, muy emocionada

"Gen, maldición"

"Descuida Senkuu-chan esta vez seré capaz de soportarlo"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro, en el viejo mundo protagonicé actos bastante peligrosos"

Segundos después se escucharon quejidos y gritos agudos por parte de la mentalista

"¡¿Eeehh?! ¡No es justo! yo-digo nosotros patrullando y Senkuu se dedica a hacer cosas sucias con Gen" gritó Ginro "Voy a ponerle fin a esto" dijo con mucha más determinación que cualquier cosa dicha en su vida. La realidad era que su verdadera intención era atraparlos infraganti, pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre

"No lo harás" dijo Ruri con una mirada escalofriante y entregó el pequeño rubio a su hermano mayor

Kinro lo tomó del cuello de su traje y se lo llevó a rastras

"Entonces, ¡¿Quién será la madrina?!" ladró como último recurso para sembrar la semilla de la discordia

Nikki, Kohaku y Ruri se miraron entre ellas antes de gritar 

"¡Yo seré la madrina!"

"¿Y tú por qué?"

"Yo lo dije primero"

"¡Yo soy mayor!"

 _Pero qué desastre_ , pensó Ukyo mientras veía cómo las chicas aún discutían. En realidad, era muy improbable que tal cosa estuviera pasando allí dentro. Ambos eran sumamente hábiles y no se arriesgarían a ser padres tan jóvenes en ese mundo de piedra. Además, olvidaban el pequeño detalle que era _Gen_ de quien se hablaba

"Hola chicos, ¿qué es esto? ¿una especie de fiesta?" rio Taiju, acompañado de una ojerosa Yuzuriha

Ella los saludó a todos con una pequeña y cansada sonrisa "¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?"

"Espero a que pueda pasar y recoger mis materiales" respondió Chrome

Taiju se quedó un poco confundido. Senkuu nunca había sido muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de entrar con o sin permiso a su lugar de trabajo "¿Huh? Solo toca la puert-"

Fue interrumpido por un traqueteo de sillas "¡A-ah! dame un momento para respirar, duele mucho~"

"Ya deja de gritar, vas a despertar a todo el Reino"

"Eres un malo, Senkuu-chan" seguido de un pequeño sollozo "Creo que voy a morir"

"Nadie ha muerto por algo así"

Ryuusui hizo un aro juntando su índice y pulgar, para luego meter uno de los dedos de su otra mano repetidamente. Yuzuriha soltó un jadeo de asombro y recorrió a todos con la vista, esperando que sea una broma

Taiju por el contrario, frunció fuertemente el ceño y su rostro se ensombreció. Se dirigió tan rápido a la puerta que ni Ruri ni Yuzuriha tuvieron tiempo para detenerlo

"¡Senkuu! ¡¿Qué le haces a Gen?!" gritó a todo pulmón

"¿Huh?"

"¿Por qué tienes los ojos tapados Taiju-chan?" preguntó la chica

"Vístanse primero"

Escuchó el resoplido molesto de Senkuu y la suave risa de Gen "Ya estamos vestidos"

Taiju abrió los ojos y encontró a ambos sentados unos frente al otro. El científico sostenía el brazo de la mentalista, en el cual se podía ver una terrible herida abierta que prácticamente abarcaba todo su antebrazo. Al lado de ellos había un tarro que olía a alcohol, unas pinzas y varios tazones con paños

Todos los demás también entraron, hambrientos de chismecito. Quedaron muy confundidos al ver la escena

"Ustedes no-" Nikki fue la primera en hablar "Uff es un alivio"

"No quiero saber ni un milímetro de lo que pasa por sus cabezas, pero salgan que necesito esterilizar una herida"

Chrome aprovechó el pánico para por fin recoger sus papeles y salir corriendo. No quería saber nada más del asunto

"Pensábamos que estaban cogiendo" dijo Ryuusui sin tapujos

"Sí y que le estabas haciendo daño a Gen" secundó Taiju

Ambos acusados se quedaron en blanco ante sus suposiciones

"¿Qué? Yo no- Ugh" Senkuu se masajeó el entrecejo y luego señaló a Gen "¡Es una gritona exagerada! Ya habría terminado de curarla si no se moviera tanto"

Ukyo vio un destello malicioso en los ojos de la mentalista y se acercó a ella "Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso" dijo a la vez que le extendía su mano para que la tomara

"¡Qué amable de tu parte, Ukyo-chan!" 

"En todo caso, no hay nada que hacer aquí" dijo Kohaku, con autoridad

"¡Osea que no hay bebé!" comentó una ofendida Ruri a la vez que se retiraba con los demás, sin embargo no pasó por alto la mirada que el científico le dedicó al arquero antes de seguir con su trabajo. _Parece que aún hay esperanza_ , pensó

Bien, para ser justos, esa herida parecía doler mucho. _Tal vez y solo tal vez no estaba exagerando después de todo_ , pensó Ukyo. Luego recordó que Gen había atravesado el bosque en peores condiciones. Hmn

"Y dime Gen, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?" preguntó mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello bicolor 

"Oh Ukyo-chan, tengo una pésima suerte. Me había subido a un árbol para recolectar material, ya habría subido unos 10 metros, cuando di un mal paso y caí. Mi pobre brazo fue rajado y adherido a una rama" explicó "Fue horrible"

"Ya veo. Debió haber sido muy duro para ti, ¿no es así?"

"Claro que no. Solo quiere que le prepare una soda" respondió Senkuu, seguido de esto esparció una especie de polvo blanco en el brazo de la mentalista

"¡Aah-aah~ Ukyo-chan! dile que se detenga-ah~" 

El arquero rodó los ojos y atrajo a Gen contra su pecho. No quería darle el gusto de notar que el gritar su nombre de esa manera había causado efecto en sus mejillas. Cuando Senkuu buscaba las vendas, se acercó a una de sus orejas "Hiciste todo este show a propósito, ¿no Gen?"

Ukyo sintió como Gen sonreía contra él

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, Ukyo-chan?"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no se hacía otra cosa más que hablar de lo que _aparentemente_ había pasado la noche anterior. Ginro se había dedicado a manipular y exagerar todo. Cuando lo atraparon, él solo alegó que no lo habían dejado ver y por eso debía llenar los espacios en blanco con imaginación

Su travesura le costó ser castigado por su hermano con horas de trabajo adicionales

Al igual que Ruri, muchos en la aldea se alegraron al saber de la supuesta unión y planearon organizar una fiesta. Sin embargo la noticia entristeció a otros por ver negadas las posibilidades de estrechar su relación con alguno de los involucrados

Hasta Kokuyo, el antiguo jefe, se acercó para felicitarlos e incluso quiso darle consejos a Senkuu, pero fue él quien terminó con una extensa clase de anatomía

A la mentalista no pareció importarle todo el caos que se había formado, solo fue hasta que vio a Ryuusui lanzando un concurso para decidir los padrinos y madrinas de los futuros bebés que se espantó. Ya iban 6 personas elegidas y contando. Se tocó el vientre y salió corriendo 

Por otro lado, Senkuu no hacía nada por desmentir los rumores creados alrededor de él "Es más práctico así" le respondió a Taiju cuando este tuvo que corregir a unas personas que hablaban descaradamente a un metro de ellos

* * *

Gen estaba descansando sentada contra un árbol, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella

"Hola Gen, ¿cómo estás?"

"Muy triste, Chrome-chan" para enfatizar, se hundió más en su asiento "Senkuu-chan dijo que no preparará otra soda hasta que vuelvan a pasar otros 3700 años"

"Es curioso" dijo el chico "Porque acabo de escuchar que mandaba a Taiju ir a una cascada para instalar un artefacto"

Gen sonrió, radiante "Tienes razón Chrome-chan, es muy curioso"

**Author's Note:**

> "En todo caso, creo que Taiju-chan sería un buen padrino, ¿no crees Senkuu-chan?" comentó casualmente Gen  
> Senkuu le siguió el juego. Ya les habían contado lo que pasó fuera del laboratorio "Claro que sí, no quiero que nuestro bebé termine siendo una réplica de niño mimado"  
> "¡¿Quéeeeeee?!" gritó Ryuusui completamente ofendido
> 
> Yo no escribí este fic ¿ok? Esto es parte de su imaginación jajsjs
> 
> No olviden dejar kudos y comentarios sobre qué les pareció ;)


End file.
